High School Life
by BellaItaliana8987
Summary: Samantha thought she had everything she ever wanted till she met them
1. summery

**__**

AN: Here is my new story I deleted my old one due to the fact that I lost a few of my chapters and I got really bored with it. I don't own anyone but Rob Beach, Kendal Beach, Samantha Beach and Scott Beach. In the story all the WWE stars are in high school.

Prologue: Samantha Caitlin Beach had everything that she ever wanted. Her father was Kendal Beach the famous director. She had the grades the looks the money the friends the car, and the two best older brothers ever. Scott was 19 and had just started collage and her twin brother Rob was 2 minutes older and teased her all the time. She thought she had everything till she met them.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Meeting

**__**

Chapter 1: The meeting

Jeff had just done a 50/50 grind on the curb when he spotted her. She was pulling her long blond hair into a ponytail and leaning under the open hood of her car trying to work on something and cursing under her breath. He started walking over to her when Shane stopped him.

"Dude that's Samantha Beach, heiress to the biggest directing company here in LA. Plus she is the biggest bi-."

"Shane why don't you let me speak for myself. Hi I am Samantha Beach but you can call me Sammy. I had just come to see if one of you guys can help me and maybe teach me to skate?"

The girls walked over to the guys and gave Samantha a dirty look before agreeing. In no time the girls were washing the car and the guys were modifying Sammy's Mazda RX 150 with a new black pink and red interior, NAS, and red pink and silver flames on the side of the doors. Inside the car they installed a new sound system, which made the whole car, surrounded with music. The girls had just finished washing the car when Samantha's old group walked past and gave her a dirty look. The girls decided to help Sammy balance on the bored and by the end of the day Sammy was doing nose grinds and ollies.


	3. The Confrontation

**__**

Chapter 2: The Confrontation

A/N: Guys please review or I will stop writing. You know the deal I only own the beaches although I wouldn't mind owning Jeff Hardy and John Cena.

By midsummer Jeff and Sammy had grown close. The group had built a skate park where Sammy had learned backslides and half cabs. Kendal Beach was not too happy that his daughter decided to surround herself with so he pulled her into his office to tell her how he felt.

"Sammy why are you hanging out with those working class children? It's not right for you to sruuound yourself with those children."

"I'm sorry daddy but they treat me right I'm not the country club girl you want me to be. I found out that true friends are better then the ones at the club."

"Samantha Catlin Beach I refuse for you to see them again."

"Too bad daddy cause they are my friends and I will hang with them when I want how I want and you can't stop me."

"Yes I Can You're Grounded!"

"But Daddy ... Uggg!"

With that she stormed out of the office and back to her friends.

"Guys you gotta leave. My dad put me on house arrest and I'm grounded."

The guys look at her with a strange look.

"What did YOU do now?"

"I started hanging out with you guys then told my father that I wasn't going to stop hanging with you guys."

Jeff hugged her and she looked at him surprised.

"What was that for?"

"No one ever stands up for the freaks and now you do. What will your friends say when they see you hanging out with us?"

"They will say 'What is your problem you know the country club rules you can't hang with freaks if you want to hang with us.'"

"How do you know this?"

"They already saw us hanging out on the day ya'll helped me with my car."

"Well I guess we will see you when you're off punishment. Bye Sammy."

I nodded and went back to my skating landing a Laser-Flip. I stayed out there and practiced till my father yelled for me to come in.


	4. Country Club Problems

**__**

Chapter 3: Country Club Problems

A/N: Same things as usual please review and enjoy.

The next day Sammy was forced to dress up and go to the country club with her brothers and him to talk about the big débutante ball that was coming up which is when she would be announced into society for the first time. She sat there and wondered how she could talk her group into coming. First she tried to figure out a way to talk John into being her date for the ball and introduce her into society since she absolutely had to go through with this. Soon Rob her twin brother walked up behind her. She slowly walked over to where her father was and looked at him with an evil look.

"What now daddy do you want to tell me who I can ask to bring me to the ball too cause I already asked someone and he agreed. Sorry daddy but you don't have a say."

With that she stormed out of the country club and jumped into her RX150 and sped home.


	5. Apoligies

**__**

Chapter 4: Apologizes

A/n: Thanks Xtreme2004 for the review. It's great to hear what people have to say. Same junk although I wish I owned Edge John and Jeff they are Sexy.

Sammy was in her gym punching her punching her punching bag trying to blow off steam. Her father walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around punching him in the face. She looked at him in shock.

"Oh daddy I am so sorry I didn't mean to punch you."

"It's okay Sammy I shouldn't have walked up behind you."

"Daddy why don't you like my friends?"

"I just want you to have the best of everything."

"Well my friends are the best. They treat me with respect and they are really fun to be around. Please let me live my life and let me invite who I want to my coming out ball please"

She sat there and thought for a second.

"Daddy how about I invite them over and you, Scott, and Rob can meet them then we can show you what we have been working on."

"Ok dear how about you invite them over tonight and we can have the cooks whip up something good make them dress formal but bring skate clothes."  
She nodded then hugged her father.

"Thank you daddy. I have to go call them."

She ran up the stairs and put everyone on a conference call.

"Guys do you have plans for tonight?"

"No why are you off punishment now?"

"Yeah my dad wants to meet you them we got to discuss the débutante ball."

"THE WHAT?"

"Débutante ball. It's like a coming out party. High society fine food but I need my best friends there for me. Please and I need someone to introduce me to society who is not my family. John I was wondering if you could do that for me."  
"Sammy we will talk about that when these guys are of the phone."

"Ok guys we have to talk. Be at the house by 5:00 and dress formally please my dad is really strict on that. Bye."

She was just about to hang up when Amy, Stacy and Victoria spoke.

"Umm Sammy we don't have formal dresses we never needed them."

"Come over now and we will find you something in my closet for you guys. John come over too and we can talk ok bye."

With that she hung up and showered before the girls and john came over.

When she was done she slipped on a robe and waited for Amy, Victoria, Stacy, and John to arrive. She had just finished laying out dresses when Amy, Stacy, Victoria, and John walked into her room. She smiled and hugged them.

"Girls pick out your favorite dress and I will be right back."

She started to walk out of the room then she remembered her mother's dress was in the pile.

"Girls please don't wear the red and black corset dress that is my mothers dress that she wore at her débutante ball."

In the hall

John looked at Sammy and smiled. He knew why Sammy wanted him to introduce her to society. Sammy looked at John.

"John I know that you are a country club person too. I know your parents."

"I know and I would be honored to introduce you into society."

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't tell the guys that I am a member of high society or I will never hear the end of it."

"I won't. I promise."

With that they walked back into the room only to see Amy, Victoria, and Stacy dressed and ready to go. Sammy quickly went to change into her mother's corset slim skirt dress and did her hair into soft curls. John looked at her in shock.

'Wow! She is beautiful.'

" John, John are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Lets go."

With that they went downstairs and got ready for dinner.


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner and a Show

**__**

Chapter 5: The Dinner and Show

A/N: Thank you Latisha C for the reviews there will be more action in later chapters.

When the girls had gone downstairs Jeff, Rob (Sammy's brother.), Matt, and Scott were talking about the latest music by Jeff's band. Jeff had been telling Rob and Scott that he was set up to play at the ball cause Sammy's dad was the ball coordinator. Sammy ran and hugged her dad smiling.

"What was that for?"

"For inviting Jeff to play at the ball."

"Anything for my little girl."

Soon everyone else arrived and they ate dinner. The guys enjoyed the food and soon everyone was in the back yard ready to skate. The group had been working on a routine for the composition that they were entered in. Sammy quickly put on her mix CD and they started the routine. Everything was going well until Jeff and Sammy went to hit the McTwist and instead ran into each other causing Sammy to fall and become unconscious. When she finally woke up there was the live in doctor standing over her.

"Sammy dear you have a small concussion it should be gone by Monday morning but you can't sleep for another hour. Got it?"

"Yes sir its cool cause I am fully awake but I am a little bit dizzy."

"That is natural no skating till Monday morning."

"Yes sir."

With that he walked away and Jeff walked over.

"Sammy I am so sorry. I pulled left too quickly and I hit you."

"It's cool Jeff hey at least I am ok. Few cuts and bruises but I am fine."

They sat and talked till Kendal came back in and told the group that Sammy had to rest and that John had to be at the club by 8am tomorrow. John nodded and everyone left for the night.


	7. ball practice and new pairs

**__**

Chapter 6: Débutante Practice and the New Pairs

A/N: Sorry for the delay in writing but I haven't been able to get to a real computer. You know the usual stuff I only own the Beaches though Adam and Jeff are very yummy. OK so here is chapter 6.

Early the next morning Amy, Stacy, Victoria, Sammy, and their partners met at the country club. John handed Sammy a venti mocha from Starbucks and she smiled.

"Thank you so much. I can't function without my coffee and the maids forgot to make it this morning. How much do I owe you?"

"It's on me you can buy lunch later."

"OK as long as I pick the place."

"Fine. No fancy restaurants though."

"Fine I was thinking Denny's anyway."

They all nodded their head in agreement before a group of girls ran up to Sammy. The girls started chatting and before they knew it Victoria, Amy, and Stacy were into the conversation. See Sammy had begged her dad to get her new skater friends into the Débutante ball and he had pulled through. Now Amy was going to be brought into society by Matt her boyfriend of 2 years, Stacy had asked Sammy's brother Rob to introduce her, and Victoria asked her long time boyfriend Rob Van Dam (Sorry I don't know his real last name.). Sammy's brother Scott was taking his girlfriend Justine to the ball so he was also there if something went wrong. Soon the tall red head spoke.

"Sammy who is that cute blond by your brothers?"

"Devon that's Adam, he is part of the skater group. Want me to introduce you two?  
She nodded and the two walked over to Adam and soon Sammy came back and introduced the rest of the girls to different guys. By the time practice started it was Devon and Adam, Demetria, a tall gothic looking chick was with Jeff, Selena, a tall leggy Latino, was paired up with Chris Irvine, Kristen, who was a tall blond was paired up with Shannon, and Jasmine, a full blooded Italian, was paired up with Shane Helms. Soon the practice was up and in full swing till the unthinkable happened.

A/N ok sorry had to leave a cliff hanger there.


	8. the unthinkable

Samantha fell to the ground unconscious and everyone except for the popular crowd swarmed around her. Paul sneered at the sight before them.

"Ugh she is obviously faking it. Look and everyone is rushing around her."

Soon John rushed over to them.

"Paul can I please see your phone Sam needs help."

"Oh come off it she's faking it."

"No she isn't she has a concussion. Her and Jeff got into an accident when they were practicing last night for the skate show in May."

Paul looked at John before handing him his phone.

"Thanks man."

John quickly dialed the doctors number and soon everything was under control again.


	9. Start of Something?

When Samantha woke up she realized that she was not at the country club but at her house and in her room. Sitting next to her was John who looked genuinely concerned for her well being. She looked at him and smiled before realizing that no one else was there.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They went home and told me to call them once I knew you were ok."

"How long have I been out?"

"For a couple of hours. It's almost one in the morning."

"Daddy let you stay this long!"

"He didn't want me to but I didn't wanna leave until I knew you were ok so he let me stay and told me he would send your brother to get some clothes for me for tomorrow."

"He said you could stay the night in my room!"

"Yeah. You really had me worried I thought you were slipping into a coma on me and I don't think I could have dealt with that."

"Aww John I didn't know you cared so much."

"More then you think Sammy."

With that John lay down next to Sam and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know I haven't written in a while but I decided maybe I should start again

Chapter 10

Samantha woke up smiling yesterday was in her mind and she could have sworn that it was a dream. When she looked down she saw John laying next to he and her smile got bigger she did have feelings for him and hoped that he did for her as well. She lay there watching John sleep for a while before she slowly got up and walked in to her connecting bathroom to get a shower. After what seemed like only seconds she emerged from her bathroom wrapped only in a robe and started looking for clothes not noticing that John had just woken up. As she slowly started to disrobe John coughed loudly for her to hear causing her to jump and retie the robe.

"As much as I would love to watch you change, I don't think your dad would appreciate it so I think I'll just go into the bathroom until you are finished."

"Sorry John I thought you were still asleep."

"Nah but it is a nice thing to see first thing in the morning."

"What is?"

"A beautiful girl in only a robe."

She blushed slightly and threw one of her pillows at him as he walked into the bathroom laughing. Dressing quickly, Sam looked at her debutante schedule and sighed. She had practice again today and really didn't feel like dealing with anyone that she used to hang out with. After she finished dressing she called for john and he told her that the others were gonna meet them and the club and that afterwards they were gonna go to lunch at Denny's like she had promised. She laughed and the two left for the country club.

at the club

Sam sighed as they finally got a break. She didn't want to deal with them anymore so she walked over to the boys and sat on John's lap smiling. John looked at her strangly.

"Comfy?"

"Yes very. Do you want me to get up?"

He wrapped his arms around her as she tried to get up.

"NO! I mean you look so comfy why should I make you get up?"

Sam smiled as did the others, it seemed as if they knew something Sam didn't. Sam looked at the group.

"What are we doing after lunch?"

Jeff spoke up.

"Well when we officially bring someone into the group we introduce them to the spot so I think we are going to take you there and make you official."

Sam smiled and hugged them but as soon as they started joking around a shadow was cast over them. When they looked up they saw Dawn Marie.

"Go figure you never gave Dave any you like freaks only no wonder he wanted me and just kept you on until you finally gave in to him. You want to fuck the freaks."

Sam looked at her in shock her ex best friend just told her that she fucked her ex boyfriend.

"Dawn we were friends how could you I knew he was cheating on me but I didn't realize it was with you or anyone else from our group."

"He did finally get you didn't he. If I remember that was the day he Took your ass in your room and raped you. You were so niave. How could you think he actually loved you? You were just easy money for our trips and stuff."

Sam started to cry and ran out of the club towards the garden with John hot on her heels. She couldn't believe Dawn said that to her. Now John was never going to want her she was damaged goods.

"Sam?"

She looked to see John standing infront of her.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey sorry for the long update time haven't been able too with all my courses that I'm taking this semester no not college high school I have English and Term Paper is upon me yuck oh well here we go you know the deal I only on the people you don't know.

Chapter 11

Sam continued crying as John wrapped his arms around her. He hated seeing her cry and wanted to show her how he felt.

"Sam sweetie it isn't your fault they just want to hurt you. Don't listen to her."

Sam cried harder as she leaned in to his body.

"But it was true everything she said was true. He cheated on me, Raped me and they used me for my money. They were never my friends. I didn't want you guys to know about the rape cause I didn't want you guys to pity me like my father and brothers did."

She cried into his shoulder as he stroked her hair whispering soft soothing words in her ear as he held her.

"It will be ok sweetie no one will pity you if they do I will personally kick their asses."

She looked at John and realized she couldn't hold back anymore. Without warning she leaned in and softly kissed him. John didn't pull back like she expected and instead deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled back both were breathless and had smiles on their faces. Sam decided it was best to speak first.

"I have wanted to do that for so long."

"Me too."

"So what does this mean?"

"Samantha Beach, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sam nodded and kissed him again. They both decided that it was time to walk in which they did hand in hand. When they finally got to the table the girls gave Sam a look in which she nodded too and they clapped. The boys figured it out and laughed.

"DAMN MAN! Took you long enough."

Everyone laughed and the group finished up the practice and went to lunch.

Short chapter I know but I have others to update too will be back soon. Keep giving feedback


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey ya'll I'm back and ready to write another chapter. You know the deal I own only who you don't know.

"Sam lets go we're gonna miss the train." Amy shouted up to her.

They were on their way to NYC to pick out their dresses for the debutant ball that weekend as well as get the guys their tuxes. Amy, John, Victoria, Stacy, Shane, Matt, Jeff, Chris, Shannon, and Shane were all waiting on Sam to come down the stairs and get into the limo that was supposed to take them to the train station.

"Ok, I'm here lets go." Sam said running out the door grabbing her coach bag and cell phone before turning around to look at them. "Come on guys we are gonna miss the train."

The whole group groaned and followed Sam out to the limo which took them to the train station. When they arrived in NYC Sam lead them to her favorite part of NYC shopping, 5th street.

"Ok guys we are looking for a store called The Perfect Bride." Sam said as they headed down 5th. "Oh and by the way daddy said it was on him and he said only the best so we get name brand everything."

The girls smiled as Sam lead them into the shop which put up the closed sign as soon as they walked in. Sam walked over to the older woman and hugged her.

"Hey Alyssa thanks for doing this for me and my friends."

"It's no problem when your dad called me I promised that everything would be perfect for you guys. I heard you get to get your jewelry from tiffany and co and your shoes at whatever designer store you want for this."

"Yeah well you know daddy only the best for his little princess. Plus he said I can pick up a few other things if I want to. What can I say I love my designer brands. So what do you have to show us."

"Well I know that your mom had a few favorites before the accident do you want me to show them to you?"

"Please just bring out all the white dresses on racks like you do every time I need clothes from here."

Alyssa smiled and nodded and soon brought out four racks of brand name white dresses. The girls eyes lit up as the dresses came out and soon everyone was trying on dresses. Victoria, Amy, and Stacy all had their dresses picked out when Sam came out of the dressing room in the most beautiful dress anyone had ever seen. It was a satin strapless A-line dress with a sweep train and a champaign colored cascading side with a matching flower and sash. The girls nodded and soon everyone was fitted for their dresses and tuxes and were off to their next stop which was Tiffany and co for diamond jewelry to go with their newly found dresses.

After hours of shopping and the guys getting tired of carrying the bags everyone headed back onto the train and went back to Sam's house to relax and rest for the rest of the night.

When they got back to the house Sam handed her father the credit card and smile at him.

"Thanks daddy everyone has wonderful dresses which Alyssa is making sure will be ready for us and will arrive tomorrow. Jean-Paul will be here right as will Betty right?"

"Yes Sammy baby they will be here next weekend to help you and your friends get ready. I already made sure they will be here later on tonight to try hairstyles on their digital makeover kit they have so you know what you want then they will try it on you to make sure it is exactly what you want now go relax with your friends. I'll order Chinese for you guys."

Sam hugged her father and ran back to her friends who were already settled in her room ready to rest.

A/n: Well here you go another chapter done and over with. Read and Review.


End file.
